Blood Love
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: This is a story about Kaze to no ki uta in a different light, same characters new plot twist, it has love, jealousy, and ghost, and vampires.Enjoy! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am KnightOfLelouch I am here to pitch an idea if you like it I'll work on the first chapter, see I enjoyed the work of Kaze to no ki uta but most of the fanfiction I've read on the anime has been good but just talks about the story, I want to write a fiction in a new direction. See all the characters on in it but theirs a twist I was having an idea that a new character comes in with a dark interest in Serge and wants to turn him into his personal doll, and the new character is a vampire and the story is about how Serge gets forced into an old abandoned that's rumored to be haunted and while inside he lets something or someone out. It's like kaze to no ki uta mixed with a little something from Van Hellsing. So tell me what you think and I'll start writing.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I am KnightOfLelouch I am here to pitch an idea if you like it I'll work on the first chapter, see I enjoyed the work of Kaze to no ki uta but most of the fanfiction I've read on the anime has been good but just talks about the story, I want to write a fiction in a new direction. See all the characters on in it but theirs a twist I was having an idea that a new character comes in with a dark interest in Serge and wants to turn him into his personal doll, and the new character is a vampire or a ghost and the story is about how Serge gets forced into an old abandoned that's rumored to be haunted and while inside he lets something or someone out. It's like kaze to no ki uta mixed with a little something from Van Hellsing. So tell me what you think and I'll start writing.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own kaze to no ki uta nor do I own the characters.

A/N: Hello I am KnightOfLelouch, this is my latest story, it involves Kaze to no ki uta, I love that anime, and it makes me cry every time. But unlike most stories dealing with this anime I will give it a more twist to it, instead of just telling the story of the lives of Serge and Gilbert in the school, I will make it my own in the supernatural kind of sense so please enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

It started on a rainy Saturday evening, the students at Laconblade Academy (hope I spelled it right) were inside studying since the could not go outside and play. Some of the students were either asleep, reading, or trying to find something to pass the time. See no had been out playing in almost a week due to rain showers.

In Serge's room, he was reading up on some latin test the next day, he beginning to get tired from all his studying and decided to take a break. He sat his book down along with his notes on his desk. He went over to his bed and laid there for a moment before he looked out the window watching the rain pour down.

Then he looked over at his roommates' bed and wondered where Gilbert had run off to today. He hadn't seen all day and was beginning to get worried (more worried then was a few hours ago.) Unbeknownst to him, Gilbert as well as other boys had snuck out of school to find something other to do then study. In the forest, the boys had been wondering threw the rain and forest for about and hour now, they were basically lost at this point. They had stopped in a clearing to rest their clothes were soaked and covered in mud (well their shoes). Gilbert sat on a tree stomp and was currently getting annoyed with being lost and wet. His golden hair was stuck to his face and his shirt was drenched and stuck to his skin. The other boys were arguing about who got them lost and how they were going to get out of there. The arguing continued until they heard the sound of something snap, they all remand quite not making a sound, then became frightened by the sound of howling, some of the boys had backed away ready to run for their lives.

Then it became silent the boys started letting down their guards, just then the rain started to let down before it stopped, then they heard another sound of bushes rattling, the noise got louder and louder until the saw a light peering from the darkness in the forest. The light got closer and closer until they were confronted by a large man, a very large man holding a giant axe in one hand and a lantern I the other. He was about as large as the trees, big in stature and had scars all over his face (thing of the guy off of Murder princess). "What are you doing here?!" he said in a deep and booming voice. The boys got scared, very scared and began running away without a second thought, they scrambled running in order to fin their way out of the forest, and Gilbert had been separated from everyone. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, not knowing where he was going he ran past tree after tree before he collided with an unknown object. He landed with a thud on the ground, as he sat back up he tried to see what or who he had collided with. When he looked up he saw a young girl about his age wearing a blue Victorian dress with matching hair pieces and an umbrella and had longish brown hair she was turned around at the moment so he couldn't see her face. "Are you all right" he asked and upon hearing this, she turned around. Upon seeing her face all Gilbert could do was gasp.

………..TBC………….

KnightOfLelouch: Okay that's the end of chapter one if you would like to review or add any suggestions that would be nice. Remember no reviews no new chapters. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

KnightOfZero: Hello again!!! Sorry for the long wait, I've been too preoccupied with school and homework; I haven't had time to write. Anyway getting the legal stuff out of the way. I do not own Kaze to no Ki Uta or any of the characters so don't even try to sue me.

A/N: All flamers will be incinerated and used to warm my house. Reviews are welcomed.

Chapter Two: Finding What was Lost

It had been a month since the incident in the woods all the boys had been back at school and were forbidden to leave school grounds, not that it would stop Gilbert who always found a way to escape. Gilbert was in his room at the moment staring at the window trying to remember from that night. All he could remember was a girl and then falling unconscious only to wake up in his room being lectured by Serge for leaving school, not that he listened. Unable to remember the events before hand he pushed it to the furthest point of his mind.

He soon heard his door opening and glanced out the corner of his eye to see Serge entered their bedroom. He watched as Serge set his belongings down and removed his jacket. Serge looked at Gilbert, "Well, I'm surprised to see you here; I thought you would have snuck off some where." Gilbert ignored Serge and went back to his thoughts and stared out the window. It was silent between the two of them until Gilbert decided to leave out. "Gilbert where are you going?" asked Serge. Gilbert looked at him for a moment and then left. Compelled to go after him, knowing that he get in trouble if he left school grounds, after a moment of arguing with himself he grabbed his jacket and went to go find Gilbert.

Right now Gilbert was in the forest area where they had met the large and scary man. He looked around the area and didn't find anything strange. He sat in the same spot as that night on an old log. He stayed there for a few moments hoping to remember something from last night, but nothing came.

Serge was now lost and searching for his roommate. It was starting to get dark and Serge knew they would get in serious trouble for being out late. Serge stopped in the middle of a clearing to rest his feet, the sun had just set and darkness sweep over the forest. Serge sat there over come with fear and for the fact he didn't know where he was, 'All the things I do for Gilbert' he thought and sighed, getting back on his feet and ready to leave. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and sounds of laughing, he thought for a moment he was saved, but soon his logic jumped in bringing thoughts of danger. Not having enough time to think he hide behind a nearby shrub, making sure not to be seen.

Soon two men came into view; one was wearing a long gray jacket, with a hood covering his face and a dull blue scarf hiding his mouth. The other was a somewhat tall boy with spiky red hair, light green eyes, and was wearing a similar gray jacket, but without sleeves. The men looked strange to Serge so he remained hidden and watched the men as they spook. "Aaaaaaaaah!!" the taller one yawned and leaned against a tree, "When's are oh so great leader gonna get here!?, I'm tired of walking and could we at least have gotten a snack while we were in town, I'm starving.", the other one looked at him with a dull expression, "Will you stop complaining, if you had down your job right we would be gone by now." He said in a dull, uninterested voice. "Hmph, well excuse me sour puss, but I can't help it they guy wasn't worth my time." He said in a lazy expression. Serge looked at the men with a confused look, they were very strange to them so with that in mind he decided to try and sneak away. But, before he could his nose started to itch and then "aaaachoo!" he sneezed, it was small but it was enough to stir the branches a little. Serge stood still peering from behind the bush, trying to see if they heard him and as he looked past the leaves he saw on of the guys was missing; it was the tall red-headed one.

"O no, did he hear me?" he said trying to sound as silent as possible; before he could answer himself he heard something from behind him. As he turned around he was met with green eyes, "Well, well, looks like I get to eat after all" he said with a toothy smile.

TBC…..Soon………

Well that's it for know if you want more please review thank you, until next time, Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer: I don't own Kaze to ki no Uta or the characters, except for the ones i made up, so please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Birds and Flowers

Serge staired up at the boy above him, his eyes wide with fear, Before he knew it the red headed boy had picked him up by his leg, holding him a few feet in the air, For a s=thin boy, he had the strength of a bear.

The red head dangled Serge, for what seemed like forever, "So, what the hell did you think you were doing spying on us you little son of a...", "s'il vous pla t me mettre !", Serge yelled at him. The red head looked at him dumbfounded and then his confusion quickly turned into rage "What the hell did you say to me! Did you just insult me! So help me don't think im afraid of kickin some kids ass you little...AHHHH!", Sundenly the red head had dropped Serge and landed back on his but rubbing his aching head, he looked back and saw his partner holding a couple of rocks in his hand, looking at him through emotionless, blue eyes."He wasn't insulting you moraon, he was telling you to put him down", he flat toned "If you had bothered to study your french then you would know", he finished staring at his partner still rubbing his head. "Well excuse me mister emo, I really don't give a damn, it sounded like he insulted me", he looked behind him in time to see Serge trying to crawl away, he grabbed the boys leg and pulled the boy back towards them, "Just where the hell do you think your going?", he said a ting of anger in his voice, Serge tried to kick the boy away, but it seemed his kicks didn't phase the other abit.

The head turned around quickly catching the rock aid for his, Serge his leb still in his other head, "HA!",he laughed triupienly, "Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice...", before he could finish another rock hit him right between the eyes and the red head fell back, out cold.

Serge managed to remove his leg from the others graspe, in the blink off an eye the other boy was infront of him, he stared at Serge silently, before offering his hand, Serge looked at him questionable for a while, nervously he listed his hand and grabbed the others wrist and used it as leverage to lift himself up. Taking his arm back, Serge stood gaurd in cause the other boy tried to pull something, inching closer to the woods prepared to run. The other boy sighed and shrugged his shoulder, leaning over his partner he grabbed the red head by the collar, started dragging him towards another part of the woods, he stopped for a moment and looked at Serge, "D sol pour le d rangement", he said still no emotion in his voice and continued to drag his partner until they dissappeared into the darkness.

Serge stood there, speechless for a while, trying to contemplate what just happend. The sound of church bells soon snapped him out of his thoughts, he quickly ran back to the school, still thinking about the two boys he just in countered.

The next few days went by slowly, but normal as normal could. Gilbert had showed for class, which made Serge happy that the blond seemed to be taking more of an interest in his studies, which seemed to shock the other students as well as the facailty too. Right now, they were in thier math class going over past Geometric equations, haf the class was a sleep, while Serge was taking notes and Gilbert seemed to just stare boredly at the front and played with a couple of straineds of blond hair.

The teachers lecture was interupted, to everyones joy, by a student who had slipped the teacher a note, The teacher read the notes and nodded to the messenger sending him back to class, before quickly turning to his class. "Alright listion up class", he said waiting for everyone to wake up and face the front." Today we will be having three new students joining us at Lacombrade Academy", the students looked at the front with atticapation waiting to see who the new students were. The teacher motioned the other boys to come in, three students walked into the room. Serge almost gasped, he started having chills, recognized two of the boys from the incident in the forest.

The other students stared excitidly at the new students and started wispering about how strange they looked. "Okay class quite down", waiting for the class to calm before he looked back at the other boys,"Now would you please state you names and introduce yourself to your fellow classmates?".

The other boys staired at each other, before the tallest boy in the group started to speak, he had red spiky hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and looked very upset at the moment."Names Crow T. Tsubasa", he said sternly,"piss me off and i'll kick your damn ass", he said anger present in every word, sticking his hands in his pocket leaning against the wall. The others looked at him scared, knowing not to mess with him. Another boy stepped forward, he had long frizzy black hair that came down to his back, his eyes were caol black, and he wore a variety of cains on his uniform, and his faced helled a dead frown on his face, "I'm Shisha Ch?n", his voice was cold that sent chills down the students back, "I like collecting things", he said, popping both sides of his of his neck and stepped back with the others. The last boy to speak was the shortes boy in the group, he had short spiky hair, that layed perfectly against his scalp and seemed to stop at his shooulder, his eyes although narrowed, held a radiant purple hugh, he had flawless porcelan skin, a held very great posture."Hello, my name is Kuro R. Lavande", he said bowing, "It is nice to meet you all", his voice sounded smooth and sophisticated, it made even a few boys blush. Lifting his head, he peered up at Serge, noticing it, Serge let a blush creep across his face.

He didn't notice the scowl across the blonds face, it almost appeared to be jelousy. After the introductions were complete, the boys took their seats in the far back of the classroom and the lecture continued.

...to be continued...

KnightOfLelouch:PLEASE REVIEW!THANK YOU! 


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Love Chapter 5: Bloody Roses

It was lunch time at Laconblade Academy, students sat at their usual tables, conversing on their days and gossip around the school. One particular topic that seemed to float around was the arrival of the new students into the Academy. Not much was known about any of them except they were foreign and had just moved into the country and each came from a very prosperous family.

Some of the students were infatuated with the mystery students while others talked down on them for what seemed like petty jealousy. Glances and whispers were focused at the far end of the end of the cafeteria where the subject's gossip sat. The second tallest of the group, Crow T. Tsubasa, sat at the table with a scowl on his face watching the other boys converse, he leaned back into his seat letting his black combat boots sit on the tables. The black haired boy Shisha Uzukak, was sitting silently at in his chair reading one of his textbox's, while the youngest of the three, Kuro R. Lavande, sat writing in his notebooks.

Across the cafeteria Serge and his group were having a discussion as well, well Serge wasn't really paying attention to his friends conversation he was busy going over notes for an up and coming test this week, he didn't really have to study he just didn't want to get sucked in to the rumor poll and gossip of the school. "Hey Serge, Serge!", he was brought out of his thoughts by someone calling his names looking to his left, "Huh?", he said surprisingly to his friend Pascal Biquet, the teen adjusted his glasses, "I said, what do you think about the new students?", he repeated looking at the other.

"Um…I really don't have an opinion on them…their just students", he said to other, "Really because they've seemed to caused quite abit of talk around the student body", Pascal said matter-o-factually. "As weird as it sounds Pascal is correct in his observation, I'm abit curious about them", he friend Carl said. "I wonder where they come from?" one of the other boys at the table had asked. "Maybe someone should go over and talk to them" "Well I'm not going to do it the red head scares me" "I think the black haired boy looks a little off to me". As the boys bickered over the new students Serge slipped out of his seat and made his way out of the lunchroom trying to escape the gossip over the new kids, still a little unnerved by his last encounter with them he wasn't sure if he could trust them.

Serge made his way outside, making his way past many trees and various vegetation of the forest, enjoying the sounds the birds and nature. Before he knew it he was at the schools green house, the flowers seemed to glow from the water dripping of their petals. Serge walked into the greenhouse finding a nice place to sit. He spent a few minutes staring at the foliage enjoying the peace and quiet and fresh air. He was brought out of his thoughts hearing footsteps, the sound the crunching leaves assaulting Serge's standing from his current position he looked at the entrance seeing a dark silhouette forming out of the forest, he watched as the shadow took shape and his eyes saw wavering purple, it was Kuro. The young student made his way towards the into the greenhouse, stopping only a few feet from where Serge stood brown looked into vibrant purple time seemed to stand still.

"This garden", the other boy started, "Its hold so much beauty. The many vibrant colors, the contrast of lights and shadows, if only this beauty could last forever", he gently felt the petals between his fingers carefully not to damage. "Flowers also say things about others. Some flowers appear innocent and beautiful and hold no doubt to their pureness. But underneath the color and fragrance are poisons and thorns ready to corrupt the other flowers." he looked at Serge and started advancing slowly towards him his eyes never faltering from the other boy. Serge became nervous at the others advances trying not to appear nervous but still backed away a couple of inches. "You", he stopped only a few inches from the other, "are a truly rare type of species of flower." He took the others hand in his own entwining their fingers together, "You never allow other weeds and foliage to taint you and you never allow the taints of the others burn and wilt you. You are different, yet you are unique. ", he said looking into brown eyes. Serge just looked at the other feeling a blush along his face. He was confused at the other boy trying to understand what he was saying, he was about to say something when the echo of the school bells rang out signaling the end of lunch.

Hands still together Kuro picked on of the still budding flowers from one of the many bushes. Looking at the flower then at Serge and back to the flower he moved the flower between his fingers. Serge watched the boy as he played with the flower bud. With wide eyes he watched as the bud opened, petals spring from their in closure blooming into a new red rose. Serge eyes were glued to the vibrant flower, wondering how it could be alive after being plucked. Something inside him told him to run away from the boy in front of him.

Kuro took the red rose placing it in Serge's hand, he released his other hand, not saying a word he left the other boy were he stood.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Love, Chapter 6: Doll

The cool air blew through the s town rustling the autumn tree's, news was spreading like a wild fire making people tremble for their lives. People were gossiping about the new victim, a couple of mouth's ago strange things had been happening across the city and neighboring towns. Today a newspaper containing a news bulletin had been issued out reading;

'Attention! Un avertissement a été émis pour tous les adultes, les adolescents et les enfants. Les jeunes garçons ont commencé à disparaître et tous les incidents se sont produits tard dans la nuit. Nous demandons instamment à chacun d'être à l'intérieur avant la nuit. Si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect s'il vous plaît appelez ou informer la police locale.'

The town was in an uproar, parents kept a close watch on their children fearing for their safety. Police were on the streets around the clock looking for anything or anyone they perceived as suspicious. The news had even reached the school, a curfew was set for the entire student body no one was to leave or be out of their rooms after the sun went failure to comply would equal severe punishment. It was the middle of the afternoon, but sense it was the fall season, it became darker quicker. Students were rushing to their dorm rooms not wanting to face the wrath of the superintendent.

As the last of the students made it to their dorms and the doors were locked for the night. From behind the bush's a group of students made their way deep into the forest heading toward town. A group of students lead by Lilith Florian walked through the forest path. "Hurry up", said Lilith flipping his scarf over his shoulder, "We're walking as fast as we can Lilith, its cold out and we can barely see anything" one of the students said suddenly the group came to a halt. "Hey Lilith what's wrong?" Lilith stood looking around before saying, "I think were lost".

"Lost! We can't be lost" one of the boys all but shouted, "I knew this was a bad idea" another boy said. "Oh stop complaining you big babies" Lilith scolded he wasn't too happy at the moment either. Suddenly they heard the something break, instantly making them jump with fear. "What the hell was that?" one of the boys said terror present in their voice, "I-It was probably just the wind" Lilith stammered just as afraid as the others. Suddenly the wind started to pick up; hurricane like air came fast blowing the boys off their feet, except Lilith who managed to stay grounded. "That's it! I am so outta here!" said one of the frightened everyone agreeing with him, but before they could leave something shout out of the forest wrapping itself around Lilith preventing him from moving. "What the hell!" he yelled out, suddenly the vine like thing lifted Lilith up into the air dangling him upside down as the others watched in shock at the scene before them.

"What the hell are you assholes waiting for? Get me down!" he yelled out as the vine creature held him in its grip. "Don't worry Lilith we'll save you", the boys said charging at the creature when an inhumane like wail erupted from the forest knocking the boys back further. The boys looked back at the creature than each other, their faces paler than death. The boys soon turned tail leaving Lilith with the creature, "You bunch of cowards!" he yelled the retreating figures, but soon focused back on his present predicament. Soon the vine along with Lilith, who could only dangle in fear, as they retreated back into the forest into the night.

The next morning the students were woken up with a stir, the students were clamoring when news of last night incident spread throughout the school. A special mass was held to pray for Lilith's return unharmed and classes were canceled in order for police to do a search and question students. Throughout the day officers patrolled and searched the forest trying any sign of Lilith or the so called creature the boys said they saw.

The boys were in the dorms longue, everyone was talking about Lilith's disappearance, "So do you think they'll find him?" one boy said, "Hope he's okay", another said. "Maybe he just joking around, I mean he's done stuff like this before" another boy rebutted, "So has Gilbert but it didn't bring half the police station to our school."

As the boys debated about Lilith's condition, the three new students sat on the further side of the room having their own conversation. "So you think it's the same person we're looking for?" said Tsubasa as he bite into his apple, "It would seem so", said Shisha his eyes never leaving his book. "So, flower boy, what's our next move" Tsubasa asked looking over at Kuro, "We were told not to interfere, until the target is revealed we do nothing" Kuro said sipping his tea.

In room 9, Serge was looking at the window thinking over what Kuro had said to him in the green house, twisting the rose which still hadn't wilted between his fingers. Something strange was happening and he couldn't place his finger on it. He was brought out his thoughts by the sound of the door opening revealing a pair of vibrant, yet annoyed green eyes belonging to Serge's roommate Gilbert. The blond statured into the room dropping his clothing where it fell before setting on the bed, the annoyed pout present on his doll like face.

A high groan escaped his lips as he turned to bury his head in his pillow, "Gilbert, What's wrong?" Serge asked innocently not that he didn't know already, "Well if you must know with all these officers roaming around I can't do anything without getting caught. I mean this afternoon I was just walking to the garden and I was forcibly brought back by an officer for no reason what so ever" he said with a fake innocent face, "Gilbert", Serge said in a 'what else' kind of tone. "Well maybe it wasn't just me it was one of the seniors who was helping me with some homework", he said twisting a gold strand around his finger.

Doing homework that would be Gilbert code for going to a secluded area to sell myself to an older. Serge just let out a long sigh before he began gathering his books, "Hm…and where are you off to?", he said propping his head on his head. "I'm meeting with one of the new students. The teacher asked me to give them some tutoring in French", he said stuffing the rest of his books in his bag. With his back turned he couldn't see the sour look on his face.

"Hey why don't you tag along you can introduce yourself to them and make some new friends", he said confidence and nostalgia twinkling in his eyes. Gilbert just stared at the other boy before giving a snide laugh at Serge's notion; "Like I want to" he said still laughing at the other boy. "I don't have time for this", he thought before making his way to the door, "Well if you change your mind we'll be in the lounge". With that Serge left leaving the other to do as he wished.

It was almost night time when Serge left the lounge area; waving goodbye to his new friends he made his way back to his dorm room. Picking up the pace to avoid getting in trouble Serge didn't notice the person in front of him. Both bodies collided causing the papers Serge was holding to scatter on the ground and Serge himself to land on his butt.

"Ooww", he groaned rubbing his sore back, "I'm sorry are you alright?" he said to the person he ran into and noticed the other slowly picking up the scattered paper. "Oh, that's all right…?", as he was about to help the other person he noticed they were only wearing an oversized jacket that was drooping off their shoulders. "Are you okay!" he asked frantically grabbing the other persons shoulder pulling away quickly when he felt something wet. Looking at his hands the color red assaulted his vision, looking back at the figure before him, brown met green, "Li…Lilith!", he said as the other boy looked at him through glassy eyes, a small smirk on his face. "Lilith is you okay? Where have you been? The whole school has been looking for you", Serge asked watching as the boy continued to pick up papers, and his body seemed to waver. Without warning the boy's smile disappeared and the wavering body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Lilith!" Serge yelled rushing to the boys side, he carefully picked the boy up in his arms setting him gently on his lap. "Lilith?Lilith?" he said trying to wake the other boy up. Just then a couple of the officers came running up the pair.

"Boy what are you doing out this time of night?", one of the officers questioned before noticing the other boy laying on his lap. "Good heavens what happened!" the other boy asked kneeling down next to Serge. "I don't know, he just fainted, please you have to help him I think he's hurt" he said showing the officer the blood on his hand. "Come with me, we have to get him to an infirmary". He quickly picked up the boy's body and they rushed inside the school to call a doctor.

…to be continued…

A/N: D;Please Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Love, Chapter 7: Dream Dance

Deep in the forest, not far from the town a train was entering the city station carrying strange passengers from far away.

Back at Laconblade, in the nurse's office Lilith still lay unconscious on the nurses table. Outside Serge was being questioned about what had happened and after being questioned for a while they allowed him to return to his room. In his room, Serge slumped on his bed at the circumstances of the evening. He hoped that Lilith was okay, though he was not predictably fond of him, but he still hoped he woke up soon. Looking to his said he saw that again Gilbert was not inside and had probably gone off again. With a sigh he changed into his night shirt and prepared for bed, he would go visit the blond in the morning. Right now he just wanted to sleep.

Slowing bringing his lids down the brown haired youth closed his eyes and entered a deep sleep. Unknowingly to the innocent youth, a pair of eyes focused watched him slumber.

It was dark and quiet, opening his eyes Serge found himself surrounded by trees and midst. He began walking through the area wondering how he had got there. Suddenly a haunting melody floated through the forest like area. The eerie tone echoed throughout Serge's being, without hesitation he began to follow the sound until he reached a high manor shrouded in a hue of purple.

As he walked up to the large double doors he could hear the sound becoming louder drawing him closer. The doors slowly opened and without a thought he entered the manor disappearing in the dark corridor.

As he walked down the path lit only by flickering candles the music became louder and a smooth voice echoed throughout the hallways.

At the end of the hallway another door stood a light flickering under, slowly the decorated doors opened into a burst of purple light, entering Serge felt his sleeping gown melt away and a beautiful ball gown was left in its place.

Elegant figures swirled about on the marble floor, beautiful men and women in masks danced and drifted around each other as music played in sync with every note and every step. Walking further onto the dance floor as figures danced gracefully around him. As Serge looked further ahead he caught sight of something or someone that took his breath away, as deep shades of endless purple stared into captivated chocolate brown. The figure was a young looking male, with long purple hair that was tied elegantly in the back that came flowing down his side. His face was hidden behind a simple black and purple mask with a large feather extending from the side. Surrounded by other bodies male and female alike, he drank wine from his crystal glass, as they figures swooned and awed, trying to catch his attention. Serge stared for only a few minutes more before heading towards the balcony.

Setting his drink on the side of his thrown, he elegantly rose from his seat as the many figures sighed sadly holding on to him closely trying to prevent him from leaving. "Don't worry my dears I will return soon" he said his smooth voice seemingly calming them. With that he stepped down the gold and violet staircase and making his way through the crowds of people as they continued to laugh and dance. Out on the balcony the cool air swept across Serge's skin ruffling the shaded brown ball gown, making the youth shiver as he stared at the crescent moon above.

Suddenly, he felt something circle his figure, looking behind him he came eye to eye with the mysterious male he had seen earlier. Looking down he saw that the young male had wrapped his cape around him. Serge was about to speak when the other male had taken his hand in his own bringing it up to his face and kissing his palm.

A crimson blush spread across his tan face and a giggle bubbled up from deep down. "Why are you out in the cold?", he asked his voice was smooth and soft to Serge's ear, "I'm…sorry…but I don't…I need to get back" he said trying to pull his hand away only to be pulled until he was held close to the other's body. Looking up he found himself staring into deep shades of purple and violet, staring deeper Serge felt his body go lax in the other's arms. "Shall we dance my dear" he said leading Serge back into the ball room, now they stood beneath one of the many shining, jeweled high chandelier.

Wrapping his arms around the other's waist they began to move and glide across the dance floor. Swaying to the music while the others danced along or stood aside and watched. Serge rested his head against the others chest listening to the music and allowing the male to lead. "You move very gracefully, please tell me what is your name" he looked down at the boy who still rested against his chest. "Serge", he said in a dazed whisper, "What a people name for such a beautiful flower as you" he said as they waltz and danced across the room their movements seemed perfectly in sync.

As Serge seemed to press closer to the others body, he listened closely where the male's heart should be, before looking up at the other's eyes. "Your…your heartbeat…I can't hear it", he said as the other just smiled down at him. "It's okay my dear, my heartbeat sleeps" he said bringing the other closer, "But I believe you could bring me…" he nuzzled his face into Serge's nape electing a moan from the smaller male, "life", with that said he kissed the nape of Serge's nape finding the vein pumping warm, life giving blood. Licking the intended area, Serge cringed at the cold contact, but let the other continue what he was doing.

The male's teeth suddenly became elongated and sharp, sparkling under the bright lighting and as he prepared to latch onto his new victim; his teeth descending on the neck, only seconds away from his mark, Serge was gone. Still standing where Serge had once stood, a lone flower still resting in his place, the man let out a large roar the shook and the castle and the people to his core. Everyone in the room left the ballroom, quickly exiting not wanting to feel the wrath of the prince. Once the room was empty, the prince remand seething in place with the flower in his hand.

'Serge'


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Love; Chapter 8: In the Web of the Spider

"Bon Matin avez-vous bien dormi la nuit dernière?"

"Now can you tell me what I just said?" Serge asked looking between the two students, well three but Tsubasa was asleep on his desk snoring. With a huff Kuro using only his fingertips tipped the other over making him fall with a loud thump.

"What the hell asshole!" Tsubasa yelled rubbing the back of his head as he rose from the floor.

"Good Morning did you sleep well last night?" he said, eyes still on Serge who nervously nodded his head, "Uh, That's correct" he said with a nervous laugh. Tsubasa however glared at the purple haired male next to him.

"Um, maybe we should try some exercises" he said and began writing some sentences on the board. "You know your French is quite exceptional, expert even. I have to wonder why you need tutoring" he said as he continued writing on the board.

"Si je n'ai pas, alors vous ne serait jamais Tsubasa faire attention, plus vous êtes un enseignant exceptionnel Serge" he simply said as Serge blushed, his writing paused for a minute before slowly writing again.

"O-Okay, would you like to come and write this phrase in French" he said as the red head shrugged his shoulders rising roughly from his seat and up to the board, taking the chalk from Serge he began eyeing the sentence on the board.

"Take your time" Serge said, but the other only looked over at him before looking back over on the board. Bringing his hand up, he began writing on under the sentence, the chalk tapping against the board with each stroke.

"Done", Serge said as Tsubasa just shrugged his shoulders, looking to at the board Serge began reading the sentence out loud…

"The blue bird flew into the green tree…L'oiseau bleu a volé dans l'arbre noir"

"Um, sorry that's incorrect" he said with a sympathetic smile, "You see you wrote the blue bird flew into the black tree" he said showing the other his mistake.

"I know" he said looking at the brown haired tutor

"Huh? You knew…then why?"

"I thought black sounded much color" he said with a smirk as Serge just sweat dropped at the others declaration.

"Uh, well that's interesting, um Mr. Chain care to…uh…" he looked back and forth in the room, "Um where is he?" he asked not seeing the student anywhere.

"He left a few minutes ago" Kuro said hands folded on his book, "But, he did finish a sentence on the board" he pointed to the board, Serge blinked in both shock and aw, because true to his words the sentence on the board was completed and correctly at that.

"But…how did he, when did he?" Serge stammered trying to figure out how the male had done what he did.

"Um, I think that's enough for today, collectif, rejetée" he smiled at the two students, "Finally! I'm going to take a nap" Tsubasa said and quickly grabbed and his books and headed for the door.

"Um see you tomorrow" Serge said, but the red head male had already left. With a sigh Serge began cleaning the desk, but quickly stopped as he found Kuro standing right in front of the desk.

"Is there something you need Mr. Lavande?" he asked as the purple haired male nodded, "You know you don't have to call me by my last name" he said simply.

"Oh, well it's only polite to refer to upperclassmen by their last name" Serge said

"Still I would feel more comfortable if you would call me by my first name" he said and it was Serge who nodded this time.

"Okay, Kuro" he said and Kuro again nodded again

"So is there anything else you needed?"

"Actually there is one more thing" he said looking Serge deep in the eye, "I'm afraid I must be the bearer of bad news" he said with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid my two 'colleagues' will no longer be joining us in our tutoring sessions" he said and Serge frowned at the news.

"What? Why?" he said and Kuro just held his even look as he looked at Serge, "I'm not full on the reason, but from what I was told; Tsubasa's mother requested him back, she's about to give birth and as tough as he wants to be, he's actually quite the mother hen" he admitted as Serge tried to stifle a laugh, "And Shishia must return home to handle family business" he explained as the other nodded but a frowned was still present on his face.

"That's too bad I thought we all we're starting to become friends" he said but gave a meek smile, "Well I hope they have a safe trip and wish them the best" he said and Kuro nodded, "I will let them know" he said as the two stood there in silent for a moment.

"Well thank you for letting me know and…" he suddenly stopped noting how close the other was to him; their faces were mere centimeters apart. Serge held his breathe, his heart raced in his chest, as their lips were so close to each other he could feel the others breathe graze against them.

"K-Kuro" he said in whisper as the two drew closer and closer toward each other, closing his eyes he prepared for the contact. Suddenly he felt a small wetness on his cheek, snapping his eyes open he saw the other pulling away after placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

With a blush still present he brought his hand up where the lips had touched before looking the other who still held an even look in his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as Serge jumped a bit, looking away with a blush, "Oh no nothing's wrong, it's just…" he bit his lip as he continued to look away blushing. As he turned back he gasped, the other had leaned forward and his lips now over enveloped Serge's, who stood there still. His heart felt like it would jump from his chest and with a soft moan he pressed back into the kiss, Kuro's arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Slowly Serge brought his arms up clutching the other's shoulders for support. It seemed like an eternity before they parted, Serge's face was still flushed as his breathes came out in pants as he looked through glazed eyes at Kuro.

"Wow" was the only thing that came from Serge's lips as Kuro seemed to hold a short smirk.

"If I'm not being to forward, would you care to accompany me out into the town?" he said and Serge mumbled recovering from the kiss before giving a quick of his head.

"Oh, um…I mean that would be nice" he said trying to compose himself, "But what about the curfew, I don't believe we would be able to leave school grounds" he said as Kuro just continued to look at him before place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"You just leave that to me, see you tonight" he said before leaving out of the room and once the door closed. Serge swayed forward before falling back against the desk, a serene smile on his face as he lay against the cool wood.

But, unbeknownst to him, someone stood outside of the door having seen everything that had played out and a fury burned in his green eyes before walking off.

…..to be continued….

Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Kwanza! Happy Hanaka! See you all Next Year!


	9. Chapter 9

Blood Love; Chapter 9: Wild in the Rain

"Are you okay Serge?" a voice asked as he led the boy through the forest.

"I guess, but is the blindfold necessary?" he said, currently Kuro was leading him to their date spot. He said he wanted it to be a surprise and had gotten the fair skinned student to wear a blindfold.

"I want this to be a surprise. We're almost there" he said trying to reinsure the other who just nodded and continue to be led to their destination. After a few more minutes of walking Serge could feel them stop,

"Okay you can take off your blindfold" he said as he watched the boy began removing the soft fabric from around his eyes. Carmel eyes blinked, before his eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped his lips.

"Ready?" he held out his hand as Serge grabbed it and was led down the bright path, soon they were standing in front of the green house and Serge eyes looked like they would pop out of his eyes. The entire area was covered in flowers. It was truly breathe taking, all the vibrant flowers, the colors illuminated by the lights that hung in the tree's.

"Kuro, it's…" he brought his hands up to his lips, "Beautiful" the entire forest path that led up to the green house had been completely transformed, lights were strewn out across the tree's like a path of lights.

"I can see by the look you're surprised" Kuro said still holding his hands,

"K-Kuro, how did you…do all this?" he managed to say, "I wanted our first date to be special, so I got Tsubasa and Chan to help me" he explained as Serge nodded, surprise still present on his face. Suddenly music began filling the air as brown eyes looked around,

"Where is that music coming from?" he said but before he could get an answer, he found himself swaying to the music. Back and forth they moved, underneath the lights and surrounded by the beautiful foliage, it was like a dream.

As the danced around the grassy floor, Serge had a strange almost familiar feeling he just couldn't put off. He thought back to the dream he had a couple of nights ago, when he was dancing, just like this.

"Is something wrong Serge?" Kuro asked as Serge looked up, "Huh?"

"You seem to be somewhere else, are you not enjoying your night?"

"No! It's not that. This is really wonderful" he said blushing, he felt rather guilty making the other feel bad.

"It's just…" his eyes looked off in the distance, fingers laced under his chin pulling his vision back towards the other. Serge gave a silent gasp as he looked into pools of violet, no matter how many times he saw them, Serge couldn't help but be captivated by those eyes they drew him deep.

They continued their dance Serge drew closer to the body, a contented look on his face. With the lights surrounding them, coupled with the beams of the moon and stars above them, along with the body around him he felt like he could stay like that forever.

Looking up, their eyes met once more, drawing themselves in. Their lips were only centimeters apart when suddenly a loud booming sound stopped them. Eyes looked up as dark clouds began moving and expanding above, completely shrouding the stars and moon. The sky soon lit up as thunder dashed through the sky.

"Come on, we need to take cover, a storms about to start" Kuro said as he lead Serge towards the greenhouse. Suddenly heavy rain began pouring down, catching the two under its heavy veil. They managed to enter the greenhouse as Kuro closed the door.

"I'm soaked" Serge said, though it was only for a minute or so his clothes were dripping with water, the damp fabric clinging to his equally moist skin. Kuro saw the other visibly shiver, with a quick thought he went over to Serge,

"Come" he said leading him further into the green house, Serge was led in the middle of the green house. He watched as Kuro went toward another past of the greenhouse, before quickly returning and was now holding a light blue blanket.

"Here you can use this to dry off" he said offering the blanket to Serge, who took it, "Um, thank you" he said as Kuro nodded,

"We should probably remove our clothes" he said and Serge quickly blushed heavily at the others words.

"If we leave them on in their damp state, we run the risk of becoming sick" he said, "Plus I noticed you were uncomfortable in your clothing"

"O-oh, right, that makes sense" he said looking away and back towards Kuro

"Where are you going?' he asked as he saw Kuro walking away

"It's not polite to watch another change" he explained as Serge blushed again, "B-but…I mean…I'll" he words were caught in his throat and he suddenly turned around completely embarrassed by his own embarrassment.

"I'll change over there" he said before again disappearing behind the foliage. Serge looked back, a longing look on his face, before shaking his head and sighing. Serge began removing the wet clothing; he started with his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Then he removed his shoes, followed by his pants and underwear. He was now only wearing his dress shirt having removed his tie, he was working on his shirt, fiddling with his buttons,

"Great job Serge, why is it so hard to talk to him?" he mentally kicked himself for his actions only a few minutes ago, "Everytime…everytime I'm near him my tongue gets so twisted in my mouth, my stomach fills like it's full of butterflies" he talked to himself as he was now stuck on a button, his shirt hanging off his shoulders revealing his moist, damp skin.

'Kuro' he sighed to himself

"Serge?" the boy almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden call of his name, looking behind him slowly, he froze at the sight in front of him. Their stood Kuro, the object of his thoughts, standing there amongst the flowers and leaves, it was the first time he had seen the boy bare. He never saw him in the changing room. His was thin, but he had a definition of muscle. As he looked further down, he was rather mixed with emotion as a lone leaf covered his 'forbidden fruit' as some would say.

Vibrant violet looked into soft caramel, blinking a couple of time Serge quickly turned around completely on the verge of a mental breakdown as blood began to pull to the wrong place. He quickly reached over grabbing the blanket and pulling it over him.

"Are you okay Serge?" he asked as Serge nodded, "Fine…fine…I guess I got lost in my thoughts" he gave a silent laugh to himself feeling like a complete goof. Looking to his side Serge saw Kuro now sitting to the side of him, moving a bit he sat with the covers drawn and his knee's close to his chest.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked as Serge nodded, "Yes, I feel much better" he said with a small smile on his face. The greenhouse was now quite, the only sound was the patter of the rain and the quick flashes of lighting that gave the house a faint glow before quickly dimming as fast as it came.

"It's so peaceful" Serge said as he looked up at the roof of the greenhouse as rain hit the glass roof, before cascading down.

"Um, Kuro?" he peered over as the other looked over, "Thank you, I…I really enjoyed myself" he said as Kuro held his calm look, "I'm glad, though I wasn't counting on the rain" he said looking back up.

"It's not your fault; nature…I think is just like that. We can't really explain it" he said, "Kind of like you"

"Hmm?" he said as Serge quickly caught his mistake and again scolded himself.

"What I meant is…your something that can't be explained. You come off cold, yet your warm and gentle" he said with a smile and a light blush on his face. Kuro chuckled at this,

"Well I could say the same about you" Kuro said as Serge looked at the male, "Your shy and you seem meek and passive, but…" he look Serge in the eye, "You're not afraid to speak your mind and you always want to make friends and stand up for yourself and others. You're a unique species of flower" he said as Serge blushed and awed at the others reference to him.

"Are you cold Kuro?" he said as he saw the male shivering a little, "Um, the blanket big enough…we could share" he said as Kuro looked at him, "Are you sure?" he said as the boy nodded in reassurance, before opening the blanket so the other could cover himself. Taking the offer, Kuro made himself comfortable before wrapping the blanket around his body. As the two sat under the blanket their shoulders were touching, the blanket was large indeed though a little snug it wrapped decently around the two bare bodies.

They sat there listening to the rain, occasionally they would talk before returning to silence. The thought of them being naked under one blanket didn't really faze them; the thought was rather far from both of their minds.

"I wonder how long the storm will last" Serge ask as another boom of thunder and stroke of lightning filled the sky.

"Who knows" Kuro said, Serge gave a short yawn as Kuro looked to the side.

"Are you tired?" he asked as Serge eyes were lidded,

"We should probably get some rest" he said looking around the greenhouse, he suddenly stood up letting the cover fall off again revealing his bare self.

"Kuro?", Serge watched as the boy stood, helping the boy up he guided him toward another spot in the green house that had clusters of plants and shrubbery together, it was like a bed made out of leaves.

"We can sleep hear for tonight" he said and Serge looked at him and the bed of leaves. He allowed himself to be guided onto the bed. It was actually rather comfortable, he watched as Kuro sat on the other side, pulling the cover both of them.

"Comfortable?" he said as Serge nodded slowly. They laid there for what seemed like forever watching as the rain continued to pour and thundered streaked across the sky.

Opening his eyes, he could not make himself go to sleep; something inside him prevented him from entering the dream realm and put it on the storm. Looking to the side he saw the other seemed to have fallen asleep his eyes were closed; he had to admit he looked rather peaceful asleep. He smiled at the thought, before settling back to watch the male sleep unaware of the battle the other was facing on the inside.

'_You can't bury me'_

'_I am the seed, no matter where I'm buried, how deep…' a smile formed on the owners face _

Eyes suddenly snapped open revealing purple hues,

'_I'll still find a way to grow' _

Looking to the side he saw the lithe body sleeping next to him, slowly turning to could hear his light breathing, as small pants escaped his supple lips. Moving so not to wake the other, he found himself leaning over the smaller body. As his eyes looked down, a grin played across his face, as his tongue glided across his lips.

"Serge…" he whispered running his palm over the others cheek, the action seemed to stir the other, eyes slowly fluttered open. Looking up he saw hues of purple staring down at him,

"Kuro?" he said as the other just looked at him, before he got an answer the body quickly leaned down capturing the others lips, lightening crackled across the sky as the two continued in their kiss. Surprised at first, Serge quickly found himself leaning into the kiss, Tongues soon found their way into each other's mouth as they sucked on the wet appendages drawing each other closer and closer into a heated embrace.

As they broke apart, Serge's eyes were glassed over and hazy, soft pants escaped his lips as the other traveled over his body, soft lips kissing over his skin as hands roamed around his entire self.

"K-Kuro~" he moaned as he felt the other kissing his pelvic bone, with a couple more kisses, he gasped as he felt the other capturing his 'forbidden fruit'. His tongue snaking around hit, feeling the body withering beneath him with each glide as heat enveloped him.

Outside nature seemed to clash and dance with the pair below as they moved and explored each other, Serge as far gone as he moaned and panted at the others actions of his body. He was now sitting up as Kuro lay between his legs incasing him in heat.

Kuro released the supple fruit from his mouth, kissing back up the body before again pressing their lips together for another kiss.

The sky rumbled and rained poured down to the ground below as the wind shook the leaves around the forest.

Lying on the greenhouse floor, Serge sighed as Kuro kissed his neck, licking and sucking on his nape. Hands roamed up and down his hips, before one snaked down further and onto his thighs. Removing himself from the neck, Kuro was again leaning over the body, violet and hazy caramel looking deep into each other,

Adjusting himself between the long, thin legs, he pushed forward electing a loud moan and gasp that was swallowed by the booming thunder above. Allowing the other to adjust, hips began moving, in and out before creating a slow yet deep rhythm.

As the storm continued outside and rain pounded against the greenhouse, Kuro rhythm picked up as he began pounding against the body below hearing the gasps and moans of pleasure as he was driven into by the body above.

"Kuro! Kuro!" he moaned as he felt the heat churning inside him, the other brushing up against his velvet walls.

It was better than he could have imagined, Serge was so warm and soft on the inside just like the outside. His walls were so wet and comfortable, every thrust felt like heaven making him crave more,

"Serge…so tight" he moaned gripping the others thigh as Serge moaned and shivered, he was close, he felt like he would explode.

"Kuro~" he moaned tears forming on the side of his eyes as he looked up at the body above, with a couple more deep thrust and strokes between his legs, they came with the crash of the lightening and the boom.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Love; Chapter 10: Getting it Twice in the Morning

Serge eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking as the rays of morning streamed through the window. Slowly he rose up with a yawn stretching his muscles. Looking around he noticed two things, one he was not in his room, this room only had one bed. Secondly his back felt sore,

"Ah I see your awake" a voice said, looking to the side he saw a familiar head of purple enter, "Kuro" he said as the male enter carrying a metal tray.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought you some lunch" he said setting the tray down on the table next to the bed.

"Oh, thank you" he smiled as Kuro nodded, "Um, where am I?" he asked looking around the room.

"Well, you're in my room" he said as a shocked look came over the smaller boys face, "After the storm passed I carried you back to your room, but your room mate was rather…preoccupied, so I brought you back here" he explained, "You've been asleep for a while now, I guess transitioning from a grassy bed to a mattress has that effect on people" as he spoke it suddenly clicked and memories of last night flooded his head and a crimson blush spread across his face.

"Serge are you okay?" Kuro asked as he saw the boy, "Your turning as red as a rose, are you sick?" he said placing a hand on his forehead, "You feel warm, maybe we should go to the infirmary"

"No, no that's okay. I'm fine, really. I just still a little tired" he said as Kuro just stared at him, but nodded

"You should probably eat your food before it gets cold" he said offering the boy the plate of food who happily took it.

"Thank you Kuro" Serge beamed and Kuro could only smirk at the warm smile he was given combined with the warm rays of the sun, Serge was truly breathe taking.

"Wait, you said you tried to take me to my room" he said as Kuro nodded, "Yes but your roommate seemed, to be 'entertaining a guest'" Serge could only sigh,

'Oh Gilbert'

"Is something wrong?"

"No" he shook his head and began eating on a piece of bread, "Thank you again for getting me lunch" he thanked the other again

"No problem, also I had your clothes clean"

"Thank you Kuro, you've done so much for me. I feel bad that you've done so much for me"

"Don't, I'm happy to do it" Kuro reassured him and he nodded

After eating and changing back into his clothes, Kuro offered to escort him back to his room, to which he accepted.

"Thank you again for the evening last night" Serge said as Kuro nodded, "My pleasure, though I'm sorry the rain put a damper on most of the night" he apologized but Serge only laughed.

"It's fine really, I actually enjoyed myself, even with the rain" he said, "Though I am embarrassed to admit, some of the night I can't remember" he was lying

"Hn" he looked over as the boy continued to smile with that same cute blush on his face, "We're here" Kuro said as they now stood in front of Serge's room.

"Anyway thank you again" Serge said as Kuro only nodded, but as he was about to depart, Serge leaned up placing a chaste kiss on his lips before entering the room.

"Have a good day" Kuro said before walking down the hallway. Opening the door, Serge entered the room backwards, content look on his face. But as he turned closing the door, he suddenly gave a short gasped as he looked to see two emerald eyes staring at him from his perch on the window.

"G-gilbert!" he said with shock in his voice as the golden haired boy looked at him, "Gilbert do you make it a habit to scare people, my heart still pounding in my chest" he exhaled as the blond just continued to burn holes into him.

"I see you had a late night" Gilbert said breaking the silence as Serge blinked a few times, "Well, yes, I was…just out with a friend"

"Out?" he raised a thin eyebrow, "Yes out, it was…just a friendly outing" he said, though he was lying about it being 'friendly'.

"So what did you and your 'friend' do?" he pried as he caught a flash of something through the others eyes, "Um nothing much, we just went to the greenhouse and looked at the flowers" he said but something in those emerald eyes didn't seem like they were satisfied with the others answer.

"Oh really" he glided off the bed, his eyes still on the dark skinned boy as he stood there glued to the door, as he came closer Serge felt himself pressed harder against the door trapped in those emerald eyes. Soon the two were mere inches away from each other; he was trapped between the door and the blond.

"Hm, you wouldn't be lying to me would you…Serge" he watched as the boy gave a deep gulp as brown stared into green, a smirk played on his face. Leaning forward Serge moved his head to the side as Gilbert nuzzled his nose into the boy's neck, feeling the body shake against him.

"You smell differently, Serge" he could fell him stiffen, "You smell like vanilla and lavender" he said as he saw a look of shock in the boy's face.

"You were with that boy, Kuro" as he spoke the boy's name he knew he had caught him from the look on the boy's face and slowly another smirk formed on his face.

"Oh, so you've gotten close to that new student haven't you" he said playing with the collar of his shirt,

"Well we are friends and I am teaching him French"

"Tell me jeune enseignante, what have you been doing with your eager student?" he said a smirk on his face, an implying smirk that did not sit well with the other.

"Gilbert that's completely off bases, he is my friend and my student" Serge said as Gilbert giggled, "Oh your student, don't think I'm naïve, I see the way he looks at you and you look at him" he said rather coldly, "I wonder" with that he grabbed the boys shirt and a struggle ensued, "Gilbert! Let go! What are you doing!?", Serge managed to free himself from the others grip and was now standing near the desk.

"Gilbert what has gotten into you!?" he said, the blond wasn't acting right, he watched as the blond turned slowly and he felt a chill go up his spine. His eyes, his eyes were so cold.

"Serge" he called another chill ran up his spine

"G-gilbert…" the blond started walking toward him, with each step forward, Serge took a step back until he was now on the desk.

"Now Serge, I'm not going to hurt you" he cooed walking closer and closer, the boy felt around the desk, he was scared, very scared.

"Now Serge" as he reached out to the other boy, Serge moved again so that he was now in the middle of the room, clutching his shirt.

"Gilbert stop this, it's not funny" he said, but the blond continued to smirk as he advance forward, as he backed up he gasped as his legs hit the beds edge and he fell with a thump on the mattress.

"Mmm" he licked his lips, "It's seemed I've cornered you my little mouse" he smirked and in what seemed like seconds Serge found himself pinned to the bed with the other above him.

"Gilbert" he said in a whisper, as Gilbert looked down. Taking a hold of the shirt again, pale hands slowly opened the shirt, as Serge blushed as Gilbert looked down at the marks of his chest.

"My Serge, you've been a busy boy" he said running his fingers down the thin chest as Serge gasped at the others touch, "So many marks. Tell me Serge did you let him touch you, did you let him sip from the sweet nectar of your succulent fruit" he said running a hand over the boy's privates for emphasis. Serge only moaned as the other continued to tease him,

"You can't lie to me, I can see it in your face" he said, "And on your skin" he traced light fingers over the marks, feeling the body tremble from his touch.

"W…what are…you doing?" he said through uneven breathes earning a chuckle from the blond above him, "'My' dear Serge, I'm going to show you true bliss" he hooked thin fingers under the others chin,

"With this tongue" he licked the others cheek sensually; licking his lips from the taste, "I will cleanse this delicate flower with my poison" he smirked. Soon the only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of moans and the feverish melting and touching of skin as hands danced and glided over dark, soft skin electing sweet music from supple lips.

Like a bee entering the vibrant, moving its little legs over delicate petals before it enters inside. Flowers are quite intricate, inside and out. Neither male nor female, they're both. A stamens and pistils, sticky and full of seeds. Its long tongue wraps around and suckles on the long stamen and gathering the sweet nectar inside,

Serge is the flower, sweet like a delicate flower. Thou he is male; he has a feminine nature to him. From his facial features to the way he blushes and acts. He is thin, yet muscled. He is soft, yet he has a tough feature that allows him to stand up for others. Gilbert was the bee, forever flying about, flower to flower and sampling the nectar inside and taking it to other flowers and now his stinger was in Serge.

To Be Continued…

A/N; Next chapter the dream prince makes his appearance and things at Laconblade gets thorny, literally.


End file.
